Translational research is the centerpiece of the Weill Cornell Medical College (WMC)'s current $1.3 billion Strategic Plan, toward which over $1.2 billion has been raised at this writing. The new 300,000 sq ft Belfer Research Building (BRB), to open in February 2014, will house laboratories working in Global Health and Infectious Diseases, a new BSL3 facility, and a large new chemistry core, all of which will greatly advance the work of this project, as noted in more detail below.